


One of THOSE Nights

by Phoenix Rex (carrohason)



Series: Miragehound Tender Moments [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, tender moments, they kiss at the end, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrohason/pseuds/Phoenix%20Rex
Summary: I'm going crazy and I've been awake for daysMy mirrors are stained with pain and portraits of your face





	One of THOSE Nights

Life is hard in the Apex Games. Almost everyone had lost someone, or something, in the Frontier War. Most people never talked about it. Those who were willing to share their experiences traded secrets with each other under the cover of night, hiding in any intact building within a safe area.

This was one of those moments. 

For Mirage, they weren’t rare, but it was hard to find someone he trusted to share those moments with. 

For Bloodhound, they were very rare. They found it hard to trust anyone enough to even show any small part of their body to, much less share their past with.

The two had found themselves in an abandoned 2-bedroom cottage on the edge of the Ring. All the furnishings of a normal house, but beaten, run down, and previously ransacked. Some clothes and basic medical supplies remained, so it was just as good a place as any for a moment like this. 

They took to seperate rooms to change out of combat gear and find something more comfortable. Elliot found a pair of old plaid sleep pants that had probably been worn by at least 20 other people, but he didn’t care. Bloodhound changed into a loose short sleeve shirt and boxer shorts, both stained from previous use. 

Elliot winced in pain as he moved from room to room. Something was bothering him, but he didn’t mention it.

But he was too obvious about it. As he left the room he was changing in, Bloodhound noticed him gripping his elbow.

They spoke up about it. “Are you alright?”

They still had their mask on. Elliot didn’t question it.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine! Totally cool!” He was not fine nor cool.

“No, let me look at it,” they said, taking his other arm and pulling him into the bathroom. 

They sat him down on the edge of the bathtub and looked around the room for a medkit. When they found one, they got to work on patching up his arm. Elliot didn’t complain.

Elliot looked around the room as Bloodhound worked, but mostly focused on them. He had never even seen a small sliver of their skin from a sleeve riding up. This was entirely new to him. As they worked, his eyes were drawn to their arms and the scars that littered them. 

Their skin was a shade of mahogany, with a small amount of dark hair along the areas without scars. They went in every direction, but most of the scars were on their wrists. long, straight across. Too perfect to be accidental. They were mostly healed over, but some looked newer.

Bloodhound worked almost too quickly, because it seemed like seconds before they were finished. 

“Okay, you’re done,” they said calmly as they stood.

Elliot snapped out of it.

They both left the bathroom, Elliot still holding his arm gently.

He noticed that the same kind of scars were on their legs as well. He didn’t mention it.

Bloodhound took a seat on the couch in the living room of this house. Elliot sprawled himself across the rest of the couch, his legs in the other’s lap. 

The two rested there for a while, Elliot lamenting about how long and hard the day had been. Bloodhound stayed silent. 

The room fell quiet after a few minutes.

A rustle broke the silence. It was Bloodhound reaching up towards their face.

They started to scoot the mask off of their face, but still obscured it from Elliot’s view.

“I…. I have something in my eye,” they said, their voice slightly different. 

Elliot sat up slowly, gauging their reaction to his movement. He rested a hand on their arm, the one holding the mask. and they allowed him to.

He started to push the mask away gently, letting them to refuse if they wanted to.

They didn’t.

Elliot took the mask and sat it on a nearby table. 

He sat back to take a look at Bloodhound’s face. 

Their hair was curly, dark red, with black roots beginning to show. The same harsher scars on their body extended up into their face. Those scars contrasted delicate features, rounded cheeks, and a soft jawline that was covered with a light dusting of hair. 

And their _eyes_. One was a light amber that caught the light just right. The other was bright red and glowed ever so slightly. The facial scars were mostly centered around that eye.

Elliot didn’t question it. 

He lifted a hand and reached to hold their cheek. Bloodhound allowed him to.

After a moment, they cleared their throat.

“Don’t--don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” There was worry in their voice.

“Can I tell them you’re cute, at least?” Elliot said with a small chuckle.

Bloodhound snickered. “Sure,” they paused, “You’re blushing.”

Elliot’s cheeks reddened. “Shut up.”

The two sat like that for a while, Bloodhound’s face in Elliot’s hands.

His eyes scanned their face again. 

Elliot spoke up next.

“Hey, uh, can I….um-Can I kiss you?”

“Y-yes, I would like that.”

Elliot kissed them softly, living in the tenderness of this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in.... a LONG time. also i wrote this in like 2 hours so forgive me
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr at edwardjames-kenway or twitter @paathfiindeer


End file.
